Craving love
by Spectralis Noctis
Summary: A story about Mephisto's childhood. In this story Mephisto's not an intimidating and tricky demon, but an innocent child who only craves love. Because everyone has an innocent side... even a demon. *in-progress*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! :-)**

**This is a story about Mephisto's childhood. Well, I've never seen a story with Mephisto's hidden life as the content, so, here I am, trying to describe it!**

**By the way, English is not my native language so please, show some mercy! xD**

**Also, if you like the story's first chapter, please write a review. I'm working on the second chapter right now but if you have any ideas or there's something you want to read in the story, feel free to tell me!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The wind outside was blowing. It was a winter like no other. The snow had covered everything…

The Grigori alongside with a bunch of master exorcists had undertook the mission of Mephisto Pheles' or rather Samael's exorcism. It was a secret task and no one had to know about it. According to the Grigori, Mephisto was a very suspicious True Cross member and afraid of his power, they had no other choice but to execute him. Of course they needed and were aware of his powerful nature and high ranking, but those things were also weapons against the Order, so they had to make sure a powerful enemy was out of their way to safety.

The bunch made its way into the old church of True Cross City. It was almost midnight; the perfect time to kill the demon without anyone noticing.

He was tired. His wounded body was dressed in a loose, torn shirt-dress thing which was reaching down to his knees. His feral, green eyes weren't vivid anymore. They were dull… darkened… sad… He was not the "Mephisto" he used to be. He was more obedient and calm… more vulnerable… Unlike his past-self, he was now an open book; you could read his face and see his pain and agony. His mind had been broken…

The exorcists tied his weak body on the church's marble floor, upon a drawn pentacle.

Augustus Angel was the one who performed the exorcism. He held a silver cross over Mephisto's body and sang an ancient hymn that made the pentacle glow. The demon started screaming in pain, his pupils turning into those of a dragon. Blood came out of his nose and mouth, as purple veins became visible under his eyes. His pinkish skin became dead-pale. The pain was unbearable! Angel smirked and lowered the cross. "Now, you shall go to Hell, demon!" Mephisto was trying to catch his breath. "You shall accompany me, Angel…" he coughed as more blood came out of his mouth. Angel grinned. "Hmm… I see. Glib as always, huh?" The demon prince didn't answer. He was busy with staying alive. He was feeling dizzy. His blood had become a lake near his head. The Grigori took some steps forward. "Augustus Angel, get a grip of the situation and finish the mighty demon off! It is a task to be done!" Angel's smirk faded away. "Yes, of course." He lifted the cross once again and sang the whole hymn, making the demon scream and vomit blood lie he was a broken container of wine. During his agony, Mephisto's mind was filled with memories full of Rin, Amaimon and Yukio. He loved them. They might be a handful sometimes, but they were his family… What an irony… His family was on earth and he was dying for Satan's sake, as his beloved son.

When the exorcism was done, his body stopped moving. His clawed hands were resting motionless on his chest, over his non-beating heart. His feral and demonic, yet, soft and exotic eyes had been sealed forever. His last, rugged breath came out with some blood.

Angel lowered the cross once again and exhaled. It was all over now. That bastard was gone. He may have made it to Heaven. He would even strike a deal with God Himself! That demon was a real trickster! –Wait. Why was he thinking about that bastard's afterlife? It was not his problem, anyway. It was Mephisto's problem for Heaven's Sake! Man! That creature was a handful even after his death! His death? It sounded so wrong… There were many words that were able to accompany that name, but death was not one of them.

"Congratulations, Paladin! Tonight you proved your worth. In the near future, you will become a great leader." Angel bowed before them. "Thank you, Your Excellencies. Your praise is an honor!" They held out their staffs ready to leave. "Paladin, make sure to burn that sinful body of his. He belongs with his Father. What a shame… the father's sins on child's shoulders…" The Grigori took their leave accompanied by the exorcists. Angel was all alone in the church, knelt next to Mephisto's lifeless body. The demon's eyes were closed but Angel was looking at him with his eyes full of fear… like there was something off…

He placed his ear timidly on the demon's chest, trying to hear the sound of a beating heart. Of course he knew he was dead, but there was a voice in his head telling him to search for it. He pulled his blonde hair back and tried again; he found nothing, the demon's heart was not beating… but he could make it beat again! Yes, that's right! He was a Paladin! He could do that! But why was he volunteering so willingly to save that freak's arse? Well, maybe it was just too sad and unfair to end someone's life like this, even if it was Mephisto's.

He searched his belt and found a small flask. He opened it and poured the water-like liquid in the prince's mouth. He forced the feral creature to swallow it, holding his pale chin firmly with his hand. "Demon prince Samael, I call thee. May your soul come forth and possess this body once again!" Suddenly, fire broke out and the body got wrapped into it. Angel fell on his back. He was in shock! "What have I done!" the fire was eating Mephisto's body away!

Blinding light filled the whole room forcing the blonde Paladin to shut his eyes. When the light faded out, a small figure took the place of the royal demon's body. The man approached the creature timidly.

* * *

**Angel's P.O.V:**

Torn clothes were covering a small, shivering thing. It was so not normal! The thing appeared right after the devouring flames. I stretched my arm and touched the warm body, pulling the cloth remains away. My breath stopped and couldn't come out! It was a younger version of that bastard! It was definitely him! Even that purple, curly strand of hair was there. The young boy seemed to be around five or six years old. It was unconscious though… That reminds me…

* * *

Angel rested his ear against the child's tiny chest. A heartbeat! A weak one, but definitely there! That means… he did it! He saved him! He became the savior of an innocent (?) soul!

The boy took a deep breath and started coughing and breathing with difficulty. His leaf green eyes were still closed. "Shh… You are okay now, don't worry I got you." Angel held the young demon on his lap, hugging him protectively. The poor child could not escape his coughing fit. _"…cough… cough… please… cough… h-help m-me…"_ his voice was kind of raspy and broken, like he was crying. He was suffering… The blonde knight held him even closer, but Mephisto had already, fell into the darkness. _What should I do now? _The Grigori knew that he was dead; asking for their help, would only cause him more trouble. Angel exhaled. He lifted the weak child in his arms and stood up, ready to leave. His mind was working non-stop. He had to find someone able to protect him, at least now. He didn't know anything about the duration of Mephisto's new form. It could last a month, or a year, or a decade… it was not guaranteed. There was only one thing he knew for sure; this transformation was a reaction to Mephisto's loss of power. Less power, smaller body. _But what if his powers return in this small body? He won't be able to withstand it, he'll die! No, no, no… I have other things to think about… _He needed to find a caregiver… and he just got the perfect idea…

* * *

"Sir Pheles?" Yukio asked kind of surprised seeing the principal's mini version. Angel was standing out of the twin's dorm's door, holding the child that was wrapped in the warm older Mephisto's cape. Rin came too. "What happened to him and why are you here." Augustus Angel closed his eyes and exhaled. "It's a long story; may I come in? It's freezing cold out here." The twins looked at each other and finally let him come in. After some hours of discussion, Angel looked at the sleeping principal. "It's not like I hate him… I just can't stand him. And seeing him dead was just so wrong…" Yukio fixed the glasses on his nose and Rin took a deep breath. _Yeah, it was unfair even for that clown… _"I'm sure that the Grigori will find out but I can persuade them otherwise. Just please take care of him for a small period of time. He is the greatest weapon against Satan. We can't afford to lose him!" The twins scratched their heads. Rin was the first to answer. "Well, it's not that simple. He's not just a kid he's Mephisto for crying out loud! That clown is way too dangerous for us to handle!" Yukio wanted to agree but he just sat there, working the choices out. Suddenly, the Paladin stood up formally and placed the child on Rin's lap. "Look at him. He's just a small child. What could a small child like him do? Plus, don't forget he's your legal guardian. He could never harm you because he's your family since the day your human father passed away." Rin thought about it. It was true that, if Mephisto wanted to harm them, he would already have done it. He was an extrovert, yet, mysterious person. Yukio gave his own answer. "Although it's a difficult task, I promise we're going to do our best!" "Yukio!" Rin shouted angrily. Yukio ignored him. "After all, if we don't have him, we have nothing left close to a family." Angel smirked. "So I guess you accept the mission?" "Yes" the twins said simultaneously; Yukio smiling and Rin cursing under his breath. "Alright, I think I should take my leave now. It's already three in the morning. You should take some sleep- " he fixed his eyes on the demon. "He won't wake up before the sunrise." The Okumura brothers nodded at the same time. Angel opened the door. "Oh, by the way, no one knows about this. They all know that the principal is on a business trip and I'm his replacer. Make sure no one notice!" he closed the door behind him, leaving a confused Rin with a wide-open mouth. "What was that just now?" "Nah! Nevermind Rin. Take some sleep, instead. _Yawn… _I'm beat! Goodnight!" Yukio took his glasses off, preparing himself for some sleep. "W-w-w-wait! What about him?" Rin asked kinda confused, looking at his sleeping half-brother. Yukio smiled "I think you can handle him. It's only for tonight. We'll find a solution tomorrow. Goodnight!" he quickly hid himself under the blankets, so, Rin would stop asking questions.

Rin was kinda pissed off. "Well, FINE!" he shouted and left Yukio alone. The second one was smiling a sinister smirk.

Rin walked towards his bed and placed Mephisto in it, wrapping some blankets around his small body. He then made himself comfortable too. The bed was small, so, he had to make sure that both of them were okay. He wrapped his arms around the small demon, cuddling him gently. Mephisto needed all the warmth he could get. They sat there for some minutes until Rin felt small arms working their way around his torso. He looked down on Mephisto who was smiling innocently in his sleep. "Well, maybe you're not that bad now, are you…" The little one opened his mouth letting the saliva leak and stain Rin's T-shirt. "Excuse me, I take that back…"

* * *

**End of the first chapter! :D**

**Did you like it? Please, REVIEW!**

**Thanks in advance! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was up. The snow had covered everything during the last night. Rin wanted nothing more than to let himself stay wrapped in his warm blanket. He streched himself a little bit only to feel a small obstacle against his movement. Something was cuddling up against his back... he turned over a bit confused.

Young Mephisto was cuddling up against Rin's back. He had his small arms near his chest in order to warm himself up, since Rin had turned his back on him. It was such an unusual sight! Rin felt sorry for the little child that had possibly passed the night facing his back in the cold. He immediately unwrapped himself a bit in order to share the blanket with the anti-aged demon. Mephisto woke up and Rin got scared that he may be afraid of the unknown enviroment but he closed his green eyes again, since he recognized Rin's smell and the warmth of his hug. Rin smiled and kissed his forehead. _Was it even possible for that flamboyant clown to be this lovable child? _

Mephisto's hands worked their way on Rin's face. Rin closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Mephisto had opened his eyes too. They were both staring at each other. "Umm... hey buddy!" Rin faked a smile and waved his hand. He was a bit confused. Mephisto blinked his eyes "..." Rin hesitated a bit "do you know how to speak?" Mephisto lowered his head "y-yes..." Rin smiled. _Well, that was a start._ "Okay then, how are you feeling, little one?" Mephisto looked Rin in the eye "I... I'm... I'm okay" he lowered his head once again, shying away.

Rin exhaled "Well, if that's your 'okay' I don't wanna see your 'not okay' hahahaha..." Rin's eyes met Mephisto's teary ones. "..." He lowered his head more and placed it on Rin's chest. "Hey... talk to me, little one..." Rin closed his eyes and kissed Mephisto's head softly. Mephisto wrapped his small arms around Rin's torso "...I don't want to go back..." Rin was confused, he didn't know how to reply. "Back to where, buddy?" Mephisto didn't change his position, he kept his head low while hugging Rin. They were still in bed, cuddling together under the blanket.

"Back to him." Rin felt his T-shirt getting wet with Mephisto's tears. "Him who?... Talk to me, little one. I'm not gonna hurt you, you're safe with me" he locked his arms around the small, fragile body. Mephisto took a deep breath "Dad used to say that he would love me if I was the right son. As a punishment for being 'a mistake since birth' he used to beat and hit me. The thing is that I don't remember what I did to make him angry... Am I bad person..?"

Mephisto's green eyes looked up at Rin, who was in shock. Rin took him in his arms and held him close to his chest, over his heart. "No, little one. Don't you ever say that again! You're a good child. Don't let anyone persuade you otherwise!" Mephisto hid his face in Rin's T-shirt again "But if I'm a good child, why doesn't anyone love me?" Rin thought about his answer; That was a trap-question. Each answer could hurt the boy. _They'll love you, just give them some time... they love you, you just can't see it... they love you, they're just busy with their jobs so they don't have the time to show you... Bullshit! He's a child for crying out loud! He deserves love without excuses! _

"But I love you, little one!"

Leaf green eyes lit up. Small heart beating fast. The next thing Rin knew was that he couldn't breathe 'cause small arms were locked around his neck. He could feel the child's small body trembling, full of happiness, against his own. Hot tears were rolling down the boy's chubby cheeks ending their race on Rin's shoulder. _I guess he could use some love... _it was obvious that he needed love more than anything else.

Once Mephisto released Rin from that Headlock-of-Death, he sat happily on his lap. "You mean you love me like I love ice-cream?" Rin's forehead sweated a little "Hehe... not that kind of love, actually... more like love between two brothers. You know... brotherly love!" Mephisto was in awe. "Brothers?" Rin thumbed up smiling "What is a brother?" the curious little demon asked. "Umm... you know... a brother is a guy who has the same mom and/or dad with you and he loves you and cares about you. Like you and me!" Rin smiled and Mephisto looked at his hands "But we haven't got the same mom and dad" Rin turned his head away "I'm not sure about the dad-part..." Mephisto cocked his head to the left "Huh?" Rin turned to face him once again "You're asking way too many questions! Let's go and play with the snow. How do you like it?" Mephisto sat up in the bed "I'd love that! But, I'm hungry..."

*in the kitchen*

"Good morning, Rin! Looks like school's staying closed today" Yukio met the two boys in the kitchen. He immediately noticed the purple headed toddler who was hiding behing Rin's leg. "Oh, I didn't see you there... good morning to you too, umm..." Yukio didn't know if calling him by his name was the right thing to do, so he decided to let him introduce himself. "umm... what's your name, young friend?" he finally said, smiling. The young child wasn't sure about his answer; Of course, his name, his _real_ name was Samael... But Mephisto seemed to be the right choice. Ugh! That was hard! He didn't know what to say. But a voice in his head was telling him that his _true family_ had known him all these years by the name Mephisto... "My name is Mephisto"

The twins grinned at each other, knowing the answer before the question was made. Then Yukio knelt down, leveling Mephisto's eyes. "Nice to meet you, Mephisto! I'm Yukio and this guy who took care of you last night is Rin" Mephisto wasn't paying attention to Yukio's face but to Rin's instead. He had that day dreaming gaze. "He's my brother..." he said to Yukio, smiling. Before Yukio say anything, he continued by explaining "We may not have the same mom and dad, but he loves me and he takes care of me... the funny thing is that I like being his brother because I like loving him too!" Those childish words left the twins speechless but Rin managed to say "Well said, Mephisto! Well said..." the purple headed demon turned over to face Yukio "Do you have a brother like I have Rin?" The twins exchanged glares "Ehh... let's leave that for an other time, shall we?"

The three of them ate their breakfast peacefully. Rin noticed that Mephisto didn't eat much of his breakfast and he was thin like a toothpick. "Mephisto, you should, at the very least, eat an apple or a banana" Mephisto had a puzzled look "But I'm not hungry anymore, I ate my cereals!" he smiled, showing the bowl to Rin. "Yeah... three spoonfuls of cereals... Like hell they count as breakfast" he said and ended his fifth bowl of rice. "So, what are your plans for today, Rin?" Yukio asked, hoping for Rin to include Mephisto in his plans so he could work undisturbed. "Well... I was thinking about going to the amusement park and play with the snow. Right, Mephi?" Mephisto's long demon ears perked up. "Aha!" he smiled happily back at him. He liked that new nickname. "Oh that's nice! Would you mind to visit Shiemi on your way back? I've ordered some special herbs and I need 'em for an experiment. Please?" Yukio smiled politely, while Rin exhaled. "Oh well... but she will find out about..." they both looked at Mephisto, who was playing billiards with three cherries. "Even if she finds out, we still can trust her. She's a loyal friend" said Yukio resting his hand on Rin's shoulder. Rin stood up from his chair. "Ready to go, Mephi?" the little one had a puzzled look on his face "But I need clothes first. I can't go outside like this" he said pointing at his attire which only included a blanket around his naked body. Rin thought about it...

A few minutes later, Mephisto was all nice and warm in an old-old-old Rin's red sweater and a pair of jeans that were kinda loose on him, and last but not least, an old pair of classic red all-stars. Rin made a few steps back in order to observe his creation. Well, he had to admit that it wasn't that bad, it had an 'attitude'. "How are you feeling, lil' fella?" "A bit warmer I think" Mephisto replied staring at himself in the mirror. Rin helped him wear an old brown coat and wrapped a warm red scarf around his fragile neck. "Ready to go, little one?" the young child hid his small hand inside Rin's larger hand. "Ready... brother!"

A whole new day was about to start!

* * *

It almost took me a YEAR to upload the second chapter of the story and I wasn't even sure if I was going to finish the story in the first place but some days ago I was observing the reviews on the first chapter and you were all saying that you really liked my story and that made me really happy! I can't describe with words my happiness! So, I decided to continue the story FOR YOU, GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! I'll upload the next chapter within the next week. AND THAT'S A PROMISE! :D

you're all amazing, thank you! :)

-Vins Meister-


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow! Is this white thing snow?" big, green eyes became even bigger, full of wonder. "Yep! Be carefull though, you might slip!" Rin's large hand was locked around Mephisto's small, soft hand. Rin observed Mephisto; His breaths were becoming small, white clouds when leaving his mouth. He seemed to be quite happy. "Hey Rin..." The half-demon left his thoughts and came back to reality. "Huh? What is it, Mephisto?" the demon child was looking at their hands that were locked together, without letting his eyes meet with Rin's. "I was wondering... would you... would you like to... play with me?" toddler Mephisto asked without letting go of the other's hand. Rin closed his eyes smiling. "Of course!" Mephisto looked up at him with a smile that was reaching his red cheeks. He said nothing but his soft eyes said more than enough. Then, he lowered his head once again. "When I was home, Dad would never let me play with the other children... I was sick, so, I used to play all alone in my room without anyone touching me... and now... I have you!... I'm happy, Rin!"

He was so young, yet, he never found out what childhood was looking like. He was sick, all alone in a room, without anyone taking care of him... without anyone loving him... And Rin couldn't offer him much, but he had lots of love to share with him and that was the only thing Mephisto was looking for; Someone to love him unconditionaly.

When they entered the open gate of the amusement park, mini-Mephisto's eyes became wide open. He wanted to try this and that! There were so many things to do in there! And he was going to try everything with Rin! Finally, he could share his happiness with someone.

"Let's go to the big worm!"

"You mean the roller coaster?"

"And after that, to the spinning umbrella!"

"You mean the merry-go-round?"

"And then, to the big donut!"

"I think you mean the wheel..."

He extended his small arm to Rin "Will you come with me?"

Big hand covered his small one. "I'd love that!"

The hours were passing and the two demons had tried almost everything in the park. Finally, they finished their ride in the roller coaster and Rin was preparing himself to leave until a snowball hit his back. He smirked and turned quickly before Mephisto could finish his next snowball's preparation, hitting him with his snowball in the stomach. The small one fell on the ground laughing wholeheartedly while Rin continued hitting him with his snowballs.

"Hahahaha..! S-stop it! It's not fair, Rin! Hahahaha!" now Rin was laughing too. Anyone that was passing them by would stop and laugh with them. They were so adorable together!

They spent almost two hours playing with the snow and now they were both feeling exhausted. "That was fun!" the purple-haired demon exclaimed. "Totally! Hey, would you like some pop-corn?" asked Rin while he was searching for his money. "I don't know... do I like them?" asked the child innocently. "Well, most probably... stay here! I'm gonna buy some" Rin pointed at the bench. Mephisto cleaned the bench with his hands, letting the snow fall in the ground and sat there waiting.

"Two cups of pop-corn, please" Rin said to the old lady that was behind the pop-corn cart. "You two seem to have a lot of fun together" the old lady said in a warm, granny-like voice. She explained "I saw you when you came here five hours ago" Rin couldn't believe in his ears "FIVE HOURS? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME! OH COME ON!" "Hohohoho... young child! There's nothing to worry about, though. Your little brother seems to like it here. He must really love you for being such a good brother" the old woman said smiling while Rin was looking at Mephisto who was sitting patiently on the bench, looking all around. "Yeah... I guess so..." he finally said, letting a smile appear on his face. "Here you go, child!" the old lady announced. Rin paid, thanked her and went back to Mephisto.

"Here, dig in! They taste really good!" Rin informed the younger one. The child seemed to be deep in thought because he was staring at something behind Rin that wasn't even there. "Mephi? Hello..." he waved his hand in front of the child's jade colored eyes. "Thank you. But I'm not hungry anymore" Mephisto said in a monotone, mysterious voice. _Okay, that's kinda weird..._ "Okay, cool but are you sure you're alright?" Mephisto was now breathing with difficulty. He was panting and had become dead-pale. Rin was now worried and knelt in front of the sick-looking child. "Hey... Hey! Talk to me! What's happening to you, damn it! Mephisto! Please!" the child leaned backwards and his back met the back of the bench. Rin, still on his knees in front of him, held his small hands in his own, really worried, waiting for a response. The small demon prince kept breathing hard while his dull eyes were now closing. "Dad says that I'm a mistake... *pant*pant*... a waste of time... Please Dad... stop beating me... *pant*pant*... I'll try to be a better son tomorrow... I love you Dad... Why don't you love me?" His half-closed eyes were full of tears. His small, fragile body was exhausted as if he had actually received the beating that was on his mind. Blood was coming out of his nose while he was gasping for air. "PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE!" Rin didn't know what to do with him. He could only hold him in his arms, tightly. No one was approaching them. Everyone was way too scared to come closer to the possessed-like child. Rin was all alone in dealing with it. Mephisto was now cold and exhausted on Rin's lap. His tired, dull eyes were still teary and he was still talking about his 'Dad'. _That heartless beast..._

Rin held the paralyzed demon in his arms. Neither of them could breathe right, they were both in a shock state. "Hey, stop crying, little one... I'm here... no one can harm you now" Rin said to the somewhat relaxed child. "But Father-" "Especially him!" the half-demon stated, looking young Mephisto in the eye. "I'm sorry... I've ruined the whole day... I'll try to be a better son tomorrow" the young, purple-haired male was somewhere between reality and delirium. Rin raised his hand and Mephisto's eyes opened wide. "Please! Don't hurt me! I promise, I-" the child stopped screaming when he saw Rin's hand bringing the older's coat up to his chin. "I'd never do that, Mephisto. You have my word on that" Rin said and wrapped his coat around Mephisto to keep him warm. The teenager stood up and started walking towards the exit of the amusement park. He didn't know what to feel; Anger? Fear? Sympathy?... Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder, softly. _It's going to be a long journey, young child... Don't lose your faith..._ Rin turned around to face the person, but there was no one behind him. Instead, the old lady was smiling at him from behind her cart. He smiled back at her and waved his free hand 'goodbye'. _I wonder... who is she?_

As the boys were leaving the amusement park behind them, Mephisto opened his angelic eyes and faced Rin. The half-demon was caught off-guard because he didn't know he was awake. He smiled at him, nonetheless. "I've ruined everything... I'm a terrible child. I don't deserve to be treated this way" his eyes were teary again._ Man! 'Cry' was his middle name, for sure! _Rin exhaled. "Well, you know... you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I mean, look... you had an asthma attack. It's not like you wanted this to happen, it just happened! No one will hurt you just because you got sick" he tried to explain "But Dad-" "And for Heaven's Sake! Forget about him! He can harm you no more. You're okay and that's the only thing that matters to me" Rin captured Mephisto's leaf green eyes in his sapphire ones.

He thought about the differences between the adult and the child version of his 'legal guardian'. The two versions were the exact opposite! As an adult, Mephisto had a mysterious personality. He was unpredictable and somewhat dangerous. According to Rin, he was also loathsome, insidious but most of all, a self-seeker. But as a child, nah, as a child he was a totally different person. He was innocent, naive, curious and of course, sensitive. He wasn't a self-seeker anymore. He had become a love-seeker, instead...

_What happened to him? Why did he leave this innocence in the past...?_

"Come on, let's go" Rin said while carrying the small child. "Umm... Rin, I can walk. There's no need for you to tire your arms, really!" Well, carrying him wasn't a problem for Rin, but he didn't insist on it 'cause he didn't want to make the child feel useless. "Oh, fine! But let me know when you feel tired again" he helped Mephisto on his feet, carefully.

They walked half the distance between the amusement park and Shiemi's house. During their walk, they were discussing about a lot of different things... Foods, hobbies, animals, aliens, stories etc... It was only natural for Mephisto to have a lot of questions: _'What is a best friend?'... 'Rin, what is school?'... 'Do you know stories?'... 'What is a lollipop, Rin? Sounds funny'... 'Do aliens eat us?'... 'Why do we have two eyes?'... 'Why do we get sick?'... 'Why do we have different voices?'..._

His mind was like a blank piece of paper; He knew nothing about the world, so, Rin had to answer all of his questions by filling that paper.

Ten minutes had passed until Rin realized that there wasn't any sound beside him. Mephisto was talking a lot, so, it was really hard not to notice his silence. Rin turned back to check on him. The poor child was a few meters behind Rin, trying to catch his breath. The snow on the pavement wasn''t making their walk any easier. Rin went back. "Come on, climb on my back" Mephisto raised his head to face him. "N-no! I'm fine, I just-" Rin interrupted his words by putting him on his back and carrying him piggyback. He didn't pay any attention to Mephisto's protest and complaints; He could feel the boy's heart beating fast against his back, instead, and that was louder than any protest. The young demon finally said "Thank you..."

Those two words were more than enough to make Rin smirk.

They finally reached Shiemi's house. "Finally!" Rin rang the bell. Shiemi opened the door a minute later. "Oh hello, Rin! What brings you here?" said the teenage girl smiling wholeheartedly. Rin smiled unconsciously by just looking at her angelic face "Umm...H-hi!... I mean... *ahem*... Hey..." he got a silly-looking smirk on his face. Shiemi laughed politely. Rin woke up. "Ahh...well, Yukio sent me here to... ahhh... to... buy some herbs for him. Yes, that's right!" _Ugh! Stop being an idiot, you idiot!_ Rin mentally slapped himself. "Oh! Right! The herbs! Please, come in. It's really cold outside!" she held the door open for Rin to come in. Then, she noticed... "Umm, Rin... who is this?" She came closer to observe Mephisto. Rin turned around a bit scared. "Umm... he's umm... he's ahhhh... a child that I babysit!" he finally came up with that _brilliant_ idea. Shiemi was in awe. "Wow! He really looks like Principal Pheles! He even has that strange curl on his head..." her observation didn't last long, though... Green, cat-like eyes opened wide, piercing through her very soul. She almost screamed! _That was kind of scary, I must say..._ "Umm, Rin... look who's awake..." sang Shiemi while a drop of sweat was rolling down her forehead. Rin turned to face Mephisto, who was looking all around trying to identify the new place. "Hey...ehhh...Dom! How are you doing DOM? Are you okay DOM?" Mephisto had a puzzled look on his adorable face. "Who's Dom?" he asked innocently. Rin faked a smile. A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead, just like Shiemi. "Ohh, you adorable, little thing! Quit playing around!" "Seriously Rin, I don't understand... is this a game?" Mephisto almost jumped out of skin when he turned his head away from Rin, only to face Shiemi, who was about 2 mm away from his face. "Isn't your name Dom?" she asked in a child-like manner. "Is it?" Mephisto asked kinda scared, looking at Rin. Rin nodded smiling like an idiot. _Please Mephisto play along... _The purple demon faced Shiemi again. "It is!" he said faking a smile like Rin's. "OH, ADORABLE!" Shiemi fangirled.

They passed the next hour drinking hot chocolate and eating baked choco biscuits. Mephisto seemed to like them. Shiemi, being the kind-hearted girl she was, wrapped 'Dom' in a warm blanket because he turned out to have a slight fever. Rin thanked her for that. "So, his name is Dom, you said?" Rin took a sip of his cup. "Yeah, Dominic is the original name, though" Shiemi was looking at Mephisto, who was trying to find the exact time of letting the biscuit in the cocoa become soft, without splitting in two pieces. "He sure looks like Principal Pheles" said once again. It was true, that Rin couldn't ignore the resemblance between the adult and child form of the male demon.

"Yeah, that's because he's... umm... Mephisto's son! Yep! That's the only truth!" "..."

Both Shiemi and Mephisto's eyes opened wide. Shiemi was speechless and Mephisto's cookie finally split in two in his mug of cocoa.

"That's true, Shiemi! I know it must be hard for you to handle such a piece of information, but it ain't no lie. That's the gospel truth!" Shiemi took a minute to work out the information in her head; So did Mephisto. She finally said "I wonder... who is his mother? It must be a really beautiful woman!" That couldn't be answered even by Mephisto. Now that he was thinking about it, he had never met his mother. Rin went on with his story "That's something Mephisto will never reveal! But, there are some rumors about her... She is said to be an extraordinarily beautiful lady from France. But that's all I know about it." Rin said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Oh, wow! That's so romantic! I bet mister Pheles is a good dad" the girl exclaimed.

Rin checked his watch. "Hmm... we don't have much time left. Dom, are you ready to go? You should go back and eat dinner. I don't want to mess with your daddy!" Rin said in a dramatical way. Mephisto rolled his eyes. He tried to stood up but he fell on his knees almost instantly. "Rin I don't think I can do this..." he called out for his 'babysitter'. He was feeling dizzy. Actually, a lot dizzier than in the amusement park's incident. Rin and Shiemi came by his side in long strides. Their voices were like echoes in his ears. The girl put her hand on his forehead "He's burning up! He's running a high fever, for sure!" Rin panicked. "What can you do about it, Shiemi!?" the girl inhaled "Me? Unfortunately, nothing... But your brother can! He's a doctor after all, Rin!" Rin stood up on his feet holding a feverish Mephisto in delirium in his arms. Shiemi quickly put a small bag of herbs in Rin's coat's pocket. "That's for Yukio" she said and then held out a magic key "and that's for you!" she unlocked the door behind her and held it open. "Hurry up, Rin! He's in pain!" The boy ran through the door "Thanks a lot, Shiemi! You're the best!" the girl waved her hand "Talk to you later, Rin! Take good care of Dom!"

Rin was transported outside of his and his brother's dorm room. He knocked the door with his fist. "Yukio open up! You gotta hurry!" but instead of Yukio...

The door opened revealing a green-haired male. Yukio was immobilized under the male's feet. "Amaimon! You bastard!" Rin screamed angrily bringing Mephisto closer to his chest in a protective way.

"I've searched the whole place for you. I finally found you brother."

* * *

Well, this is the third chapter. a bit earlier than a week, though :)

i guess that's a good thing!

you liked it?

please, **REVIEW!**** :)**

**thanks in advance!**

ps: Sorry if my english is wrong. :(

-Vins Meister-


	4. Chapter 4

"You bastard! Leave Yukio out of this!" Rin yelled at the green haired male who was stepping on Yukio's back, immobilizing him.

"I've searched the whole place for you. I finally found you, brother." Amaimon said in his usual, monotone voice. He left Yukio behind and approached Rin once he noticed and recognized the young child in his arms. "What have they done to you, aniue?"

"Step back! I'm gonna kill you!" the hald demon screamed, baring his sharp fangs at Amaimon. "N-nii... chan..." Yukio tried to call out for Rin. The green one didn't pay attention to Rin's warning; He came even closer, instead. He leaned forward to observe the shivering toddler since he was a bit taller than Rin. Simultaneously, the twins immobilized the demon king; Rin extended his free arm and wrapped his hand around the older's neck, while Yukio was pointing his revolver gun at the back of his neck. Cerulean eyes flashed, full of fury. His strong hands got wrapped around both Rin and Yukio's arms, stopping them dead on their tracks. Yukio's gun fell on the floor and Rin's hand unwrapped itself around Amaimon's neck.

"You are no match for me. Give me my brother." what the Earth King didn't expect, was Rin's knee in his stomach. "Ugh! H-how... dare you..." Amaimon immediately let go of their arms. Yukio reached for his gun. Amaimon noticed the young exorcist's weapon but it was too late...

**BANG!...**

A purified bullet dug its way all the way from Yukio's revolver into Amaimon's left shoulder. The male demon screamed in agony. Mephisto woke up in Rin's arms. The demon king was on the floor panting and breathing hard "you... w-will... pay for this..." Deep down the twins knew that he ment no harm. He was only searching for his lost, older brother. From previous experience, the twins knew that when Amaimon was around Mephisto he always had that attitude of I-don't-give-a-shit-about-you. Like Mephisto's presence was enough to make him feel complete. When he was around him, he was never in mood for fight. He only wanted to be around him. In Amaimon's eyes, his big brother was like a god. In Yukio's opinion, he was like a child abandoned by his parents who was only trying to protect himself.

The bullet was quite effective. Elements of purified water were now running through his bloodstream, making him weak and drowsy. Yukio knelt beside him, checking his pulses. Amaimon couldn't attack him. He was lying on the floor, holding his injured shoulder while blood was running between his long fingers. Mephisto was wide awake now, trying to free himself from Rin's strong arms. "Where are you going Mephisto? Let's go to bed. You're sick and you should get some sleep." Rin started walking towards the other direction while Mephisto was still trying to free himself. He finally bit Rin's hand and the second one almost let him fall in the ground. "Ouch! Why did you do that!?" Mephisto, now free from his caregiver's arms, ran towards the drowsy demon king who was like a feral creature, a wolf, in captivity. "What the-" he bypassed Yukio who was running some tests on Amaimon. The young child dropped himself on his knees in front of Amaimon's face and using his small hand, caressed the weak demon's cheek. Yukio didn't interfere. He thought that the child was safe. So did Rin... for an odd reason. Amaimon opened his eyes, looking up at Mephisto. "Aniue..."

The child's eyes flashed. Not green anymore, but yellow. The brightest yellow of the world. He stood up, on his short, child-like, thin legs, not taking his eyes from the injured demon. Suddenly, a lot of things started moving in the room; Books, clothes, picture frames, paper sheets, pens, notebooks... Alongside with them, all the clocks in the room started ticking anticlockwise. All of them; Watches, alarm clocks, wall clocks... even PC and cellphones' clocks started going backwards! "Umm... Rin... I don't think this is normal" Yukio said, looking all around. Rin said nothing. He kept staring at Mephisto, instead. _What is he doing!? What's happening!? What should I do!? DAMN IT!_

Suddenly, both Amaimon and Mephisto started screaming in agony, synchronizing their screams... Mephisto fell on his knees, revealing his sharp canines and long, pointed ears. An appearance way mightier than his normal form. His hair had become a darker shade of purple, almost blue. His eyes, bright yellow orbs surrounded by dark skin above and under the eyes. Two lines of crimson blood were rolling down his cheeks all the way from his eyes. His pale skin was a lot of shades paler with lots of purple veins coloring it, like a corpse.

When the two demons stopped screaming in pain, the things in the room stopped moving around. Yukio and Rin couldn't believe in their eyes. They were both speechless and taken aback. Mephisto fell on the floor lifelessly like a rag doll tossed away by a child that got bored of it. His small body ended up next to Amaimon. Amaimon, self conscious now, was trying to catch his breath while a burning sensation was eating away his injured shoulder. Yukio extended his arms to lift Mephisto up, but Amaimon wrapped his arm around the kid quickly, bringing him closer to his chest. His teary eyes looked up at Yukio. "What did you do to my brother?" his voice was not firm or stable because he was crying... it was so rare seeing someone like Amaimon in such a state. Rin approached them too. _Why did Mephisto want to help him? Was he aware of their fraternal bond? Why did he do that? And more importantly, how did he do that..._ Both Yukio and Rin, noticed the blood pool on the floor "Aahhh... I should bring some bandages and maybe a pliers for the bullet... I'll be right back!" Yukio stood up and started running, while being confused about the whole situation. Rin knelt beside the injured demon and without letting go of his demon sword he locked his eyes with Amaimon's. "Why are you here" Rin wasn't even asking, he was demanding an answer. Amaimon held his brother even closer to him "If your only family had gotten lost, you would do the very same thing" Rin couldn't understand Amaimon's admiration and fondness for Mephisto. Well, of course they were close, but he had seven more brothers, so, what makes Mephisto so special? On the other hand, he was right. Rin wouldn't be able to handle Yukio's disappearance. His one and only brother ment the whole world to him. Well, that must be what Mephisto was to Amaimon; His whole world...

Rin's eyes softened a bit. He was now sure that Amaimon ment no harm. In his condition though, he wouldn't be able to harm anyone even if he wanted to. Rin scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, aaahh... I guess you could stay here... until you get better, that is!" the half demon looked elsewhere, still embarrassed. Amaimon kissed Mephisto's head, who was still in his arms, unconscious. "Thank you" he closed his eyes and said nothing more. Rin thought about all those things that had changed his life in these few hours. First, Mephisto turns into a small child with a whole different personality than his adult self, after that, he's in charge of taking care of him for God knows how many days or months and finally, Amaimon...

Yukio returned with new bandages and the first aid kit. "Well, let's see... First of all, I have to pull the purified bullet out of his shoulder..." the young exorcist turned Amaimon over, removing Mephisto from his grip and placing him on Rin's lap once again. Behind the glasses, his eyes fell on a small, red thing on the floor. Yukio wore a white glove and took the small object in his hand. He looked closely at it and fixed the glasses on his nose. "This is the bullet I used! It should be still in his shoulder! How is that even possible?" _Did his body reject the bullet itself? No, it must be something el-No way..._ the young doctor's eyes fell on the green-eyed child on his brother's lap. "It was all his work!" Rin looked at his 'little one' too. "So what do you say, dude? Did he reveal his true power or something?" Yukio looked Rin in the eye "That, my brother, was just a hint of his true power. It's a Gehenna royal demon we're talking about. He has power beyond imagination! You don't even know who you're dealing with! We, exorcists, are no match for him. He'll burn us to the ground with a single strike! That's why the Vatican has to keep him on its side. He's either the greatest ally of humankind or its most dreadful destroyer. And all these powers and potential exist in this child, the one that you treat like a normal person, well Rin, I hate it say it but he's not normal! Not at all!" Yukio was now yelling. It was obvious he was under a lot of pressure.

Rin understood that his brother was trying to protect him, but he was already feeling so attached to Mephisto that he couldn't see the whole truth. He lowered his head while Yukio was tending on Amaimon's injury. "First of all, you were the one who agreed on taking care of him, and secondly, I figured out that he's not that bad... I mean, look, what separates a human child from a demon child? It's only natural not to know how to control his power. I promise, he means no harm! Just let me help him... please, Yukio. Don't you see? He's not opposed to Satan for no reason; His own father rejected him. He was all alone, like you and me. At least, we had the old man..." Yukio finished his work on Amaimon's shoulder, helping the green-haired male sit up. Amaimon hissed in pain. The young doctor exhaled.

"I'm not saying it wasn't my idea, I'm just trying to protect you. Don't be so opened up, Rin." Rin lowered his head once more, like a spoiled child that his parents wouldn't buy him a toy he just saw. Yukio smiled at his brother's childish behavior. "Oooh, Good God! Okay, fine. I promise, I'll help you, Rin. Isn't that enough?" Rin's light blue eyes lit up "I knew you weren't a jerk, bro!" Yukio stood up "Okay, let's finish with all of this. Help me lift Amaimon up, Rin" the half demon teenager stood up as well "Kay, but first I have to put Mephisto to sleep. I'll be right back!" Rin left the room and walked into his and his brother's dorm room. Mephisto was still unconscious after the show he put on. Rin lay his small body under the blankets of his own bed. Mephisto was back to normal; No blue hair, or purple veins, or blood... Unfortunately, he was back to being sick. Rin remembered that, and checked his temperature putting his hand on his warm forehead. "Not good" he monologued. The child exhaled because of his half brother's touch; He was feeling good with Rin's cool hand on his hot forehead. He opened his feverish green eyes, waking up after a long time. "Rin... help... me..." Rin brought his face closer to Mephisto's while caressing his cheek. "Shhh... it's okay. Everything's gonna be alright, pal! I promise... Sleep for a while and I'll be back" he dampened a piece of cloth and put it on Mephisto's forehead. He then stood up and left the room quickly. He then went back to assist their other 'guest'. Yukio put his arm around Amaimon's waist and so did Rin. The boys helped the demon walk to their dorm room. "Why are we doing this? You didn't shoot him in the knees or something, did you dude?" Rin asked, trying to synchronize his pace with Amaimon's. "It's not that simple, Rin. Once elements of purified water enter a demon's body they start dissolve blood's ferrum and other elements that are important for the immune system and that makes the demon feel weak and drowsy and it will finally lead him to death." Both Rin and Amaimon turned to face him in shock. He continued while a drop of sweat rolled down his forehead "Well, thanks to Sir Pheles' interference you just avoided the last state!"

They made their way in the dorm room. Rin felt a sting in his heart seeing his little one in such a state. "Let's put them in the same bed so Sir Pheles won't feel cold anymore, shall we?" offered Yukio. Rin nodded without taking his eyes from the child, like the perfect guardian. Amaimon fell lifelessly in the bed, beside his once-older-now-younger brother. Mephisto was in the in-side of the bed so he would fell off. "How are you feelin'?" asked Rin a bit sympathetically. Amaimon turned to face him, examining him with his tired, half closed eyes. "I feel sleepy... tired..." Yukio came in view "would you like something to eat or drink?" he was trying to be more friendly, feeling sorry for what he did to him. He was only trying to protect Rin, after all. "No... Aniue needs water..." the twins looked at each other. "How do you know?" Amaimon turned to look at Mephisto's sleeping form "I feel it... I know what's going through his mind..." Yukio fixed his glasses on his nose. "Alright, I'll be right back" said and closed the door behind him. Rin knelt beside the bed impatiently. "What else do you sense?" Amaimon turned to face him. A mischievous grin appeared on his tired face. "Why do you care so much, anyway?" Rin was taken aback. He had to think about it for a while. He couldn't believe he was about to unbosom himself to one of his worst enemies. He gulped without letting Amaimon notice. "I know Mephisto is not who he want the rest of us to think he is." Amaimon closed his eyes, unable to cover himself with the blanket. "Well, don't underestimate him..." he was acting like he knew something more. Well, of course he knew since he was his brother but Rin was feeling that he was hiding something big... Amaimon sensed Rin's dissatisfaction that was caused by his laconic answer. He then decided that he would tell him something juicy (and of course rated as a top secret) as a thanks for letting him stay in their dorm. Of course that piece of information would damage Mephisto's cover and schedule but Amaimon was determined to play that card anyway. Deep down he knew that neither Rin nor Yukio would use this information to sabotage Mephisto. He grabbed Rin's hand and held it in his own.

"What if I told you that Mephisto is a hybrid?"

Rin opened his eyes widely. "What do you mean a hybrid? Something like me?" he wasn't even sure if he wanted to here Amaimon's answer. Amaimon's dull eyes lit up. "Nah... No, brother... Even more powerful... You stand no chance against him..." "Wh-wh-wha' do you mean by that?" Rin was so confused right now. _Man! Mephisto? A hybrid? But if he wasn't the son of a demon and a human... then, whose son was he?... Could it be..._

"Yes. My brother is the unholy offspring of the demon Lord and an angel"

* * *

hope you like it!

**please REVIEW!**

thanks for all of your comments!

**I wouldn't be able to go on without you!** **(^_^)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes, my brother is the unholy offspring of the demon Lord and an angel"

Poor Rin felt like fainting. He didn't know how to react. Suddenly, Yukio opened the room's door. "I brought water!" Rin jumped right on his feet "Give it to me!" he immediately grabbed the glass and drank the whole content in two gulps. "Oh, Rin! I brought it for Sir Pheles! What's gotten into you?" Rin exhaled. "You don't wanna know, man... trust me" Yukio blinked a few times, not understanding. "Yeah okay nevermind... I'm gonna bring some more water but it's not yours this time" the poor boy left the room once more. Rin immediately returned his eyes to Amaimon who seemed to be quite entertained despite the fact that he was weak and tired. "You're kidding, right?" Rin almost pleaded for it to be a joke. A very bad one to be honest. Amaimon cracked one of his eyes open "I never play pranks when it comes to Samael. I may end up dead."

Suddenly, both males heard a little voice just behind Amaimon's back. "Rin..." the half demon bended over Amaimon and checked under the blankets for Mephisto. "What is it, little one? Do you feel sick?" Mephisto didn't answer. The only thing Rin could hear were muffled sobs. He exhaled and took him in his arms. He was feeling like a desperate dad. "You're burning up! You should take a cool shower..." "I don't wanna..." the young child couldn't even hold his head still on his neck and shoulders. The fever had drained him from his physical strength. "I brought w-oh, you're awake! Here, drink some" Yukio made his way in the room, handing the glass to Mephisto. Mephisto was making his eyes travel between Yukio and glass of water, trying to figure out if it was poisonous or not. "It'll help your fever go down" Rin said in a soft tone in Mephisto's ear, trying to motivate the tiny demon to drink the transparent, vital liquid. Mephisto drank two gulps of the content without taking his eyes from Rin as a confirmation of water's lack of poison. It was like he could trust no one but him. He handed the glass back to Yukio without drinking the whole content. Yukio then, fondled Mephisto's soft, purple hair as a reward. "C'mon, kid. Let's go. You should definitely take a shower." Rin took Mephisto to the bathroom. Yukio exhaled and returned his attention to Amaimon. "Now let's deal with your problem, shall we?" Amaimon despite the fact that he was centuries older than Yukio, not to mention way stronger, he felt a bit scared for not knowing what was going to happen to him. "Wh-what do you mean, human?" he sat up in the bed, ready to defend himself. Yukio smirked. "Well, what d' you know! A demon king feared by many exorcists, is actually scared of a single question." Amaimon tsk-ed in an angry manner. "Don't play with me, human. I'll crush you like a bug!" It was obvious, though, that he was a bit scared. Yukio, being a good man above anything else, didn't want scare him even more. He fixed his glasses and sat in a chair before him. "Relax, _Earth King_. I promise I won't hurt you." Yukio said in a taunting manner. Amaimon tsk-ed again. "Yukio extended his arm "Come a bit closer"

Amaimon approached the doctor, taking a deep breath, as if Yukio was about to cut his head off. The younger of the twins brought out a pair of scissors and that was more than enough to make the earth king shiver in fear. He was feeling so weak right now, he wouldn't be able to protect himself against the exorcist's mighty weapon. He shut his eyes hermetically... but nothing happened.

[…]

"And Done..." Yukio said cutting the old, blood soaked bandages around his injured arm. Amaimon cracked one of his eyes open. He immediately faced the young doctor. "Now what?" he asked, a bit anxious. Yukio showed him some new bandages. "We're gonna replace them with new ones so your injury won't get infected" he said in a matter-of-factly tone, taking his arm in his hands once again. Amaimon felt a bit strange about it. In fact, it was the first time in his whole life that someone took care of him, so he didn't really know how to feel...

"I uuuuh..." Yukio turned his head away from the injury to face him. He immediately understood that the demon was trying to thank him in his own way. He smiled secretly and let him continue. "I'm... I'm..." As an exorcist in trainning, Yukio had faced a lot of different kinds of demons, but Amaimon was a whole different category on his own. One minute, he was a feral creature, a killer... and the other... he was just a boy, scared, miles away from his home...

The young doctor didn't try to help him complete his sentence, because he knew, he could do just fine on his own. He just turned to face him, secretly entertaining himself with the other's goofy behavior. Amaimon's eyes closed, sealed under his long, green eyelashes that were touching his now wine-red cheeks. Poor thing! He was having a hard time trying to express himself.

"I... I'm... I'm feeling... a bit better..." well, that was a good start. Yukio didn't want to make him feel more uncomfortable, so he just smiled. "You're welcome!" Yukio couldn't help but be amused. Of course 'thank you' and 'sorry' weren't in the demon's vocabulary, but God! He sure was creative!

He finished his work by cleaning the wound and wrapping it up in new bandages. The demon king moved his arm up and down in order to test his arm's durability against the pain. "Does it hurt?" Yukio asked, kind of remorseful. "A little" said Amaimon in his usual, dull voice. Yukio smiled once again "Good... You shouldn't move it much, though. It won't heal up properly!" he gently took the demon's arm and placed it on his chest "let it rest for a while" he then grabbed a blanket from his closet and covered Amaimon with it. "Sleep. It will help you feel a lot better" Yukio was standind near the room's door ready to leave.

"What about aniue?" Yukio figured out that when it comes to Mephisto, Amaimon is a whole different person. More responsible and mature. Like it is his responsibility to take care of his older brother and not the other way round. "Yukio exhaled. "Oh, he's in good hands, alright. He's with Rin" _Rin... It's always Rin... What's so special about him, anyway..._ Amaimon had to admit that he was green with envy. Well, more green than he already was... Yukio noticed the sad expression on his face. He felt kind of sorry for the male demon. He was like a cat mamma that misses her kittens... "Don't worry! He'll be right back. He's alright, I promise!" Amaimon lifted his head up, locking his eyes with Yukio's. Yukio gulped. "I'll... I'll be in the kitchen if you need me..." he left quietly, closing the door behind him. Amaimon turned his head, staring out of the window, while exhaling...

"Will I drown, Rin?" Rin held Mephisto's naked body just above the water's surface. "What? Of course not! You'll be just fine, buddy. Trust me!" He lowered his small body in the water, trying to keep his head just above the surface. "How's the water?" Mephisto exhaled, quite relaxed. "It's warm... I really like it!" young Mephisto smiled at him. Rin felt obligated to smile back. "I'm glad, bro! Let's wash your hair now, close your eyes" Warm water was poored on Mephisto's head, alongside with strawberry shampoo. Rin put his hands on the small demon's head and started rubbing it, gently. A certain, curly strand of hair was fighting against Rin's hand in order to keep itself upwards. It was so bizarre! It was like it had its own attitude and personality! "You sure are a bit peculiar..." Rin said to himself. Hearing that, Mephisto turned to face him, piercing through Rin's soul with his big, sad eyes. Rin immediately felt remorse. "I mean, in a good way. You're... different... But anyway, you're the greatest kid I've ever met!" Rin was on his knees, facing Mephisto's back. Mephisto, hearing those words, turned his head away so Rin couldn't see his face. He became quiet. Rin didn't notice and continued his work by washing the child's small back.

"Really..." a small, shy and soft voice reached the half demon's ears. "Huh?" Rin was taken a bit aback. "You really think I'm great..." Mephisto couldn't bring his eyes to face Rin. The half demon tried to make the child face him, by putting his hand on his tiny shoulder. "What's gotten into you, all of a sudden? You're the best brother one could ever have!.. Lucky me, I have you!" he still couldn't see the child's face but he knew that his little heart was overflowing with happiness. Mephisto, holding his head low, fell against Rin's chest. "No... Lucky me, I have you..." Rin laughed at those words. He patted Mephisto's head soflty and cuddled him against his chest. "You sure are something, little one!" Mephisto brought his small fist in front of his face, probably to wipe away his tears, without letting Rin see. "And you should really stop crying. For Heavens Sake, bro! You make me feel so useless when you do this. What makes you feel so sad, anyway?" For the first time, after 15 minutes, Mephisto turned to face Rin. A tear was rolling down his cheek. "I'm not _*hic*_ sad... I _*hic*_... I'm... h-happy. I've never b-been so _*hic*_ happy in my whole l-life!" Rin couldn't blame him. He could see very well that he was an unwanted child. His high fever was also making him oversensitive.

Rin finished his job in the bathtub and wrapped his _little one_ in a soft towel, holding him on his lap. He then put the child's head in the crook of his neck, and started humming a lullaby, while rubbing his small back gently. "What are you doing..." the younger boy said in his tired, raspy voice. "When I was little, like you, my dad used to do this to me when I was sad or in pain. It will help you relax" Rin explained. Mephisto inhaled on Rin's neck. "I wish my dad was like yours..." Rin rubbed Mephisto's head with the towel to make his hair dry faster. "I can be whatever you want me to be, little one..." he continued with the humming until Mephisto was finally asleep and relaxed.

Yukio was sitting near the kitchen's window, alongside with his laptop, enjoying a cup of coffee. _At last!_ What could possibly go wrong now...

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

_No... no more... please... _

Opening the door wasn't even needed. The door was kicked open by the intrud-_ ahem..._ by the visitor.

"Ello!" Shura made her way in the room with big strides. A vein popped on Yukio's forehead as his eye twitched. "Good morning, Shura sensei... Would you like a cup of-" "Nah! I'm good! Tell meh... Have ya seen da clown? I've searched da whole campus for 'im! Seriously, dat jerk could be anywhere..." she put her hands on her hips, waiting for the doctor's answer. He gulped. He knew Shura wasn't on good terms with Mephisto and in his current state she would take the chance and kill him for sure.

"Well, aaahh... You see... I'm afraid Sir Pheles won't be able to talk to you right now... at least, not the way he used to talk..." he nervously fixed his glasses. Shura had a bored look on her face. "Yeeeah... okay... If you're drunk I can help you to your bed" Yukio's cheeks became redder. "Sh-Shura sensei! Anyway, I'm afraid you can't see him right now." A smirk appeared on her lips. "So you know where da clown is... Dat's cool. I'll search on my own" She started walking through the kitchen's door in order to enter the next room which happened to be the twins' bedroom. The only problem was that a certain demon was sleeping in it.

_Amaimon! Oh no!_ "Shura sensei! Don't go in there!" She already had the door's knob in her hand. She laughed. "Relax, kiddo! What could possibly go-" she opened the door and her eyes got wide. In the darkness of the room a sleeping demon was snoring lightly. His green tail was hanging just under the covers. "Don't move!" Shura immediately ordered. Amaimon's eyes cracked open. The two adults entered their fighting modes. Shura brought out her snake sword and Amaimon bared his long canines and claws. Simultaneously, Shura grabbed his tail that was close to her and Amaimon grabbed her hand that was on his tail. But before she could chop off his tail and he could tear her arm apart...

"STOP!" Yukio screamed at the top of his lungs. The aggressive exorcist and the feral demon stopped dead on their tracks. Rin opened the bathroom's door a bit pissed off "Shhh! You'll wake him up!" Suddenly, awkward just got on a whole different level... Shura was looking at Amaimon, who was looking at Rin and Yukio, who were looking at Shura and Amaimon, who were also looking at Mephisto. _Silence..._

"He's not yer pet now, is he?" Shura said pointing at Amaimon, who just couldn't take his eyes from his brother's sleeping form. Yukio found his old self. "He's here because he was also in search of Sir Pheles" he explained calmly. Shura fixed her eyes on Amaimon, scanning his body from head to toe. "Aha... Alright, I'll bite that for now... So, any luck?" Yukio pointed at Rin's side. "As you can see, Sir Pheles is a bit..." Shura noticed the sleeping child in Rin's arms. "Mini?" She asked, finishing Yukio's sentence. "Well, that's not what I was going to say but it'll do for now" The young female approached Rin, forgetting everything about Amaimon. She focused on Mephisto's sleeping, child-like face. He seemed to be so weak and fragile... "What happened to 'im?"

"That sick joke of a paladin brought him to us." Rin explained, making his way toward his bed. "Angel... but how? Why?" Shura couldn't believe what she was hearing... It was wrong on so many levels. "Sir Arthur A. Angel said that the Grigori wanted to execute him for he was going to be the Order's greatest enemy. At least, that's what they think. But the Paladin said that he couldn't just leave him die like that, so, he helped him stay alive by transforming him into a small child so his body was equal to his powers. He then brought him to us, as Rin said, until he finds a solution. He said that he could persuade the Grigori otherwise, but that's too difficult. We keep him here, until it's safe for him to go out in the public." Yukio explained analytically and satisfactorily.

"Aniue..." everyone's thoughts were interrupted by Amaimon's oddly gentle voice. Rin, being a brother himself, could understand Amaimon's need to check on his brother's well-being, so, he lowered on his knees and placed Mephisto on Amaimon's lap, in his bed. Like an animal mother would do, Amaimon checked every inch of the child's body for injuries. The boy was still naked, wrapped in an towel after his bath. The earth king, still lain in bed, using his right arm (mostly), held the tiny male on his chest like a newborn baby. He breathed in the child's hair... _Oh, so sweet and pure..._

"How are you feeling now? I mean, you wanted to see him, right?" Yukio asked, gentlier than before. Amaimon wasn't always a killer. Well, no one could say that he was a killer on purpose... He was just a kid without manners. No one ever taught him the right way of interacting with other beings, so he never learned that respecting others' life was of great importance. When someone was boring or just ordinary, he was going for the kill. The only person that could ever held a whole different place in Amaimon's mind, was Mephisto. According to Amaimon, he could be boring sometimes because he usually doesn't pay him attention, but Amaimon could never harm him. Not only because he was stronger, but because Amaimon loved him. To put it simply, Amaimon wasn't a killer on purpose, he just never learned how to love. For Amaimon the rules were simple: Loving means protecting and caring, while finding something/someone boring, well, means death. He fixed his eyes on Yukio. "Yes. I feel good" was his simple answer. So much like Amaimon. The twins looked at each other, after finishing their job of making Mephisto healthier and Amaimon happier. Shura on the other hand, couldn't help but wonder. Her legs took her just in front of Amaimon, whose eyes were piercing through her very soul. For the first time in her life as an exorcist, was so close to a demon of the highest rank. Well, she had been close to Mephisto before, but Mephisto couldn't be classified as feral demon. He was a gentledemon as he used to say, so, he could always control himself and his insticts, making himself more health-friendly to be around. Amaimon on the other hand, had power that couldn't be tamed and that was making him unpredictable and dangerous. Deep down, she was really scared. Amaimon wasn't someone to play around. Despite her fear though, she looked in his eyes, reassuring him that she ment no harm. "Aaaahhh... I don't think you're really welcome there..." Rin said a bit anxious. Yukio nodded his head in agreement. Shura was so focused right now that she didn't pay any attention to Rin's words. Her eyes were fixed only on Amaimon's face. One wrong move, and she might lose her life. She slowly knelt down, near the bed. Amaimon's eyes were following her in every move. Her left hand started moving toward Amaimon's clawed hand. He growled, warning her to move it away. Shura, despite his low growling, placed her hand gently on his injured one. The twins stopped breathing. Amaimon's cat-like eyes fell on Shura's hand.

"I'd like to see 'im. I swear, I won't harm 'im! I only want to see 'im... Please..." Shura pleaded him. "Go away, woman..." Amaimon warned. No one was gonna touch his precious Samael. Despite the fact that he was angry, he didn't move his arm that was resting under her warm hand. She caressed his hand with her fingers. She could understand that even demons cared about their family, so, she wouldn't do anything to enrage him. "Why won't you let me?" she asked really calmly. "It's my duty to protect him" he answered like the perfect guardian. Of course she didn't like that demon but she had no other choice if she wanted to examine Mephisto's body and power on her own. "Please Amaimon, I beg of you!" she pleaded really hard. Amaimon studied her face, finding no ounce of wickedness or lie. He finally exhaled. "You're not leaving the room." Shura was truly surprised that Amaimon actually let her hold the child. She took him in her arms really gently without waking him up. "Thank ya! Ye'r not that bad after all, huh?"

Shura examined the boy's body. His skin was smooth and scarless, however, she could feel that there was something wrong with him. He was so small and seemed to be so unprotected... it was like he wasn't Mephisto. The boy moved and made himself comfortable in her arms. For his age, he was tall and thin. He was different from other human children, more beautiful and extraordinary. His aura was light and pure like that of an angel despite the fact that he was still having his demonic features. Weird...

But away from all this, he still had that something that Shura secretely loved. That mystery that covered his whole appearance was really appealing. He really was Mephisto after all... Shura would never say that out loud.

The twins looked at each other and decided that Shura wouldn't be leaving any time soon. "Would you like something to eat, everyone?" Rin (the cooker twin) asked. Shura finished her examination and gave Mephisto back to Amaimon. "Bring me a beer!" she shouted. "Candies. Oh, aniue wants milk" Amaimon said quietly. "Bring... me... coffeeee..." Yukio said not able to handle all those people any more. Rin left the room laughing.

Shura turned to face Amaimon. "I guess I should thank ya for trustin' me, demon" She said scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "Whatever" answered Amaimon a bit embarrassed too. He tried to sit up, while still holding Mephisto's sleeping form on his lap. Shura helped him sit up while being extra careful with his injured hand. "That reminds me... What happened to yer arm?" Amaimon's cheeks got redder. "I did it." Yukio said. Shura turned to see his face. "I thought he was going to attack Rin. I guess I was wrong..." he sure wasn't feeling good about it. Despite the two facts that Amaimon was a demon (1) who tried to hurt his brother once (2), Yukio never felt good about hurting people, even if they deserve it. "Don't worry human. If you were to harm my brother, I would kill you." Yukio gulped. Well, Amaimon didn't really use the right words but Yukio translated it as _"If I were you, I would do the same thing"_ so he immediatley felt a bit better. Silence filled the room. No one said anything... Then, Shura came up with the following words.

"We're not that different after all, huh... Humans and demons... we are all the same when it comes to beloved ones..." She said to herself, fixing her eyes on the floor really absorbed. Amaimon and Yukio looked at her simultaneously. Rin entered the room a few minutes later. "This is for you" he said putting a glass of beer in front of Shura. "Oh, thank ya, mate!" she said smiling. "This is for you" he offered a cup of coffee to his brother. "You just saved a person, Rin..." Yukio said in a dramatical tone. The half demon approached Amaimon. "Aaaaand, that's for you" he placed a cup of warm milk on the nightstand next to him for Mephisto, and a bowl foul of meatsoup. "What's that?" the earth king asked. "I said candies"

"Nah, candies wouldn't do any good to you. You need home made food if you wanna heal up properly." Amaimon looked at the soup angrily. "Home made?" he asked kinda confused. Rin smiled, holding the plate out for him to take. "Yeah, food made for you, by someone that cares about you" he explained in simple words. Amaimon looked at him still confused as Rin drove the spoon in his mouth. It sure wasn't sweet, but it tasted... how could he say it?

"Good" he simply said. Rin looked a bit surpised. Amaimon want to correct his comment a little bit. "It's warm... and... tasty" he finally said, proud of himself for his rich comment. Rin could see that he was struggling to become like other humans because he didn't want to be left alone. He wasn't in Gehenna any more so, he had to adapt in this new reality if he wanted to have company. He was strong, yet, he really needed someone so he wouldn't be alone. What was he afraid of? Rin couldn't really understand...

"Shall we wake Sir Pheles up? I need to run some check up tests on him" Yukio offered. "What? Is he sick or somethin'?" Shura asked concerned because she could feel that something was off. Yukio fixed his glasses. "I'm afraid so. He was literally dead and resurrected in one night...he didn't just hurt his knee!" Amaimon was hearing all that, pretty worried and anxious. He could do nothing but hold his (now) baby brother against his chest, tightly. Rin felt sorry for the poor thing... "Hey bud, don't worry! Everything's gonna be alright. We'll save him. If I know one person who can do almost anything, well, that's Yukio" Yukio smiled at his brother as thanks for his compliment.

"My brother..." Amaimon started. Everyone in the room turned their heads towards him. "My brother was always sick. There is no cure for his sickness." Yukio approached the demon in the bed. "What did you say..." he asked really, really interested. Rin quickly understood what Amaimon was going to say. The earth king looked up at him for approval and the half demon nodded for him to go on.

"My brother is the only child known in history, created by the demon Lord and an angel."

Shura's eyes got way too wide. Yukio's too. Rin was silent. "Is that... t-true?" Shura asked half fainted. Amaimon lowered his eyes. "Yes, though Father didn't like it. He wanted a pure-blooded son. Samael was too weak to be his offspring, as he said." Saying that, Amaimon instictively caressed Mephisto's red cheek. Yukio fixed his eyes on the tiny demon. "That explaines a lot of things..." he said to himself. "Do you remember anything from when you were younger?" he continued. Amaimon locked his eyes with Yukio's. "My brother was a really quiet and submissive child. In fact, he was the quietest and the most disciplined one among us. He was always following the schedule, he was always correcting our mistakes, he was always there when we needed him the most, he was always spotless and perfect, yet, our Father couldn't see this. Until the age of 300 (7, in human years) he hadn't shown a hint of his powers. You know, a demon's powers usually show up the time it enters the world. So, Father decided that a powerless son, is a dead son. From that time onward, Samael passed his whole life in Royal Family's shadow." The three exorcists stood there in silence.

"But what happened after those 300 years? Didn't he found out that he was a demon king as well?"asked Yukio who was really interested in the principal's early life. Suddenly, deadly screams filled the room. Yukio and Shura covered their ears. Rin and Amaimon on the other hand could withstand that sound thanks to their demonic ears. "Wha' da hell happened!?" Shura shouted scared.

The screams were coming right out of Mephisto's mouth. His brows' position made his eyes look like their owner was in a lot of pain. "HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING! PLEASE! FATHER NOOO!" in his dream, he could feel a warm hand squeezing his own, trying to make him open his eyes.

"..sto... isto!..." he was hearing dull voices. "Mephisto!" he opened his eyes. Rin and Amaimon were staring at him really worried. Amaimon was holding him on his lap and Rin was squeezing his hand. His heart was going to break its small bone cage out of fear. He looked around him. Four faces were looking down at him, studying him, foul of curiosity. "Hey, are you okay bro?" Rin asked anxiously. "Are you alright aniue?" added Amaimon. "I should run those tests immediately" commented Yukio a bit thoughtful. "Mephisto? Are ye sure he's not his kid or somethin'? He's too cute to be 'im!" exclaimed Shura. It took him a minute to understand where he was. "Here..." Rin held the cup of milk out for him to drink. The half demon supported his weak hands that were holding the heavy cup, making it easier for Mephisto to drink some gulps of the content. Of course, he didn't finish it but he was feeling a bit better now.

"Eat, aniue" Amaimon offered his meatsoup to the child. Mephisto turned to look at him. "No, this is for you! You should eat it." Rin said kneeling down next to the demon brothers. "Aniue needs it more" answered the earth king simply. "You know what..." Rin started. He took the child from Amaimon's lap and gave him the bowl of meatsoup. "You eat. I'm gonna feed him, okay?" Amaimon blinked a few times. "Hurt him and you're dead" was Amaimon's simple and friendly answer. "Relax big guy!" exclaimed the blue haired teen.

"I can help you" Yukio offered, approaching Amaimon. He sat in the armchair near the bed and took the bowl from Amaimon's hands. "I know your arm still hurts so, I'm gonna feed you." Amaimon blinked once more. He didn't protest. Shura opened Yukio's laptop. "I'm gonna make a research about our problem. There is solution. I can feel it!" Rin nodded and smiled. He opened the door and made his way through the kitchen.

"Rin..." finally said Mephisto in shy voice. "Yes, bud? What would you like to eat?" asked the teen happily. "I had a weird dream..." the child hid his face in Rin's neck. Rin laughed. "Yep! You sure had, bro! You were screaming like a banshee! What was it by the way..." the half demon said while searching in the cupboards for food. "It was scary, Rin! I thought I was going to die in the end" Rin wasn't really paying much attention to the boy. He continued by searching in the fridge. "Really... you don't say... what was it about?"

Mephisto looked elsewhere really embarrassed for being scared by a silly nightmare. He started playing with Rin's locks of hair to overcome his embarrassment. "It was about me and dad... he was chasing after me..." Rin turned to see his scared face. "Oh, Mephi! That's because you're afraid of him. Well, don't let him scare you." the child pressed himself on Rin's chest. "I was afraid because I couldn't fly away because my wings were broken..." Rin finally found some chicken nuggets. "Wings huh? You don't say..." Mephisto wouldn't let go of Rin's neck, as if it was a matter of life and death. "Yes! And they were big and white! Just like an angel's!" Rin forgot about everything he was doing. Suddenly, Yukio opened the door "Rin! Come here quickly! It's an emergency!"

* * *

LIKE IT? **PLEASE REVIEW! **

I'LL READ IT, 100% :)

THANK YOU ^_^


End file.
